One In A Million
by SerenitySoldier97
Summary: Miley was a regular 16 year old teenage girl who has another side of her as a star. One day she finds out that she's a witch and goes to Hogwarts.Learn of all the adventures that she'll have including romance.1st story!HP&HM CROSSOVER... Discontinued.
1. Finding Out

**PLEASE READ FIRST!!!  
Ok**_** well all of the characters here belong to Disney or either J.K.R..Well,here's my first story.I had this idea while I was trying to sleep,"I wonder what would happen if Miley is on Harry Potter?",and I'm like ,i'll make a story about that cuz I mean they have some things in common like two best friends who obviously like each other,are somehow famous(i guess),and they haven't been good at relationships.Oh and sum times sum characters can be lets jss say not them selves.sorry bout my bad grammar.ill do all right when im writing a chapter.so without further a do,GO READ!!!oh and reviews are higly appreciated!bad ,good  
either one,i could take it!  
**_  
Miles!!!!!Will ya come down here"Miley's dad ,Robby, shouted.

_Upstairs where Miley's talking on the phone_

" 'Kay Daddy!!I'll be there in a minute!!"She shouted back. "Uh oh.Sorry Lilly,I gotta go now.Daddy's got his "panic" voice on."

"Okay Miley,but you promised me to help the sitch with Oliver.I mean he kisses me then doesn't talk to me for a week."

"I know.Boys are just like that."

"MILEY!!!!!!"another shout from Robby came.

"I'll be there Daddy!Lilly i gotta go now.BYE!"

"But--"  
_Hangs up and heads downstairs_  
"Yeah daddy?"She sees him pacing and holding a letter._Sits down on the couch_."Daddy what's wrong?"

"Sweetie,we have to cancel the North American Hannah Montana tour."He said sitting down on the couch.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"she said while jumping off the couch."Why in hell do we have to cancel the tour?!"she shouted."Why daddy?Why?"she said in teary tone.

"Sweetie--"The front door burst open with two people.One,an old man, tall with a long white beard.Another,an old women who seems slightly shorter than the man but still tall,holding a hat.Both wearing what looks like witch hats and robes._Witch hats?Did Halloween come already?_Miley thought.

"No Miss Stewart.It's still far from Halloween."the old man said in a calm voice.

"Woah!How'd you do that?!How do you know my name?"she asked sounding confused and scared.

"I haven't exactly told her,her special gift yet,Albus"Robby said.

"Oh I see.We'll be over here then."They went off to the kitchen,observing the kitchenware.

"Okay,daddy.What the hell is going on?Why do I have to cancel the tour?And,who are they?"She asked while pointing to the two people."And **WHY** are they here?"

"You see,there is something special about our family other than our great singing voices."he said calmly.

"Oh yeah,what's that?"she said sounding angry.

"We'rewizardsandwitches"

"What?Say it more slowly,so i can hear it."

He sighed."Ok,our family is born with magical powers so we're wizards and witches."

_Laughs_"Yeah,daddy.Now really what's the secret?"

"That is the secret.Here I'll show you."He takes a stick from his pocket pointing at a vase and something that Miley thought was gibberish .The vase he was pointing at started to levitate.

"Woah!!!"And after that,everything went black. 

**Sorry,guys on the cliff-hanger.I hate them too.But anyways,plz leave a review,bad or good.I dont think i did good anyways,but please leave a review.I will reply to ALL of them.Oh and I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter at the least.**


	2. Explanations

**Mostly everything in this chapter either belongs to J.K.R. or Disney.Oh yeah,let's just say Miley's bday is in July28 and going on to hogwarts is September 9 which is a monday.This is two days before her Bday.Bear with me people plz?Oh and R&R!**  
__

"Miles?Miley?"The voice sounded so faint that Miley couldn't figure it out.She knew it was a man,but it still sounded so faint. He was slapping her gently on her face.

"_Oh a simple spell would do just the trick.Ennervate!"_Another man said said.An older,but still faint voice.A sudden sensation in Miley's chest cause her eyes to flutter and open.She saw 3 people looking at her.Her dad,the man named Albus,and the other old woman.

"Who are you people?!"She shouted laying her eyes on both Albus and the woman.

"Oh how awfully rude of us.My name is Albus Dumbledore,but you can call me Professor Dumbledore.And this is Minerva McGonagal,but you can call her Professor McGonagal."he finished.

As soon he was finshed,Miley was sitting on the couch with emotions swimming through her head.Anger because nobody told her that she was a witch and that she had to leave everything and everyone behind,and plus she had to cancel her North A. tour.Sadness and confusion were also there.Then silence filled the room.

"Umm,can I ask a question?"she said breaking the silence.

"Of course Miss Stewart."Professor Dumbledore said while smiling.

His smile calmed her down.She didn't know why,but it did.

"Well,several questions actually.Why all of a sudden?Why would you keep this from me?"she said looking directly at her father."And why are **YOU **guys here?"

"Baby girl,I'll answer your 2nd question"Her dad started off."We didn't tell you because,well because we wanted you to have a normal life,not dealing on fighting,or anything else."He sighed."It was the best for you and your brother."

"Does Jackson know?"she asked hoping that he didn't because if he did,her whole family lied to her.This thought went through her mind and it felt like a thousand cold daggers had hit her everywhere.

"Yeah,but i told him yesterday."_At least it's somehow better than the one I thought._  
"So you're telling me,that you lied to me almost part of my life."

"Mostly"her dad said not sounding matter-of-factly.

"I see.And why at my age right now?"she asked.

"Well,I can answer that actually."Dumbledore seemed to have steppped in the talk."You see,your mother and father felt best not to do anything with the Wizarding world,but you are a witch and you are suppose to attend to a school where witches and wizards go.So--"he was cut by her dad.

"-so we made a deal with them."

"Oh yeah?What deal is that?"Miley asked.

"The deal was that when you were around turning 16,which is in a couple of days, you would attend at Hogwarts,which is where your mother and father went too."Dumbledore said stepping in again."And Professor McGonagal and I are here so that we can give you the basics of what's going to happen while you are at the school and we will also sort you into your house."he said calmly.

"Whaddya mean by "house"?"sounding curious than ever.

"Well,lets put it this way,into your group or sorting, based on how you are.Mostly on personality."he said again smiling.

"Right now?"He nodded.

"Minerva,if you please."he said while gesturing her to Miley,who was still sitting on the couch.

"Now this won't hurt.I'm just putting this on your head."Miley saw a witch's hat.

"Why?What so scary about a hat?"When McGonagal put it on Miley it started talking.

"Woah!"she said while looking up at it.

"Ah,I see you have courage.Loyalty to most of your friends.I also see a great singing talent.You can be mischevious but that won't be a matter.Better be,GRYFFINDOR!!"the hat shouted.

"Wooohh!!!I'm in Gryffindor!"she yelled while standing up and jumping up and down.She then realized she had no idea on what she was excited about,so she then stopped jumping."What's Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor is the house where loyal,courageous,and full of heart students are.That house was found by Godric Gryffinddor."he said softly.

"Cool!Where is Hogwarts anyway?"she asked.

"All the way in England Miss Stewart."

"ENGLAND?!But that's so far!"she said.

"Yes,well,there are schools here in America,but your mother and father went there so you are bound to be there."he chuckled.

_Wait,I have to leave my friends?This is totally unfair!I'll miss them!I'll miss my fans!!!I'll miss my family..._And at that point she started to get tears in her eyes.One dropped.Then another one.She quickly wiped away the tears left on her cheeks.

"Now,now Miss Stewart.There's no need for tears."he said calmly and soft.It was somehow very comforting to her so the tears stopped.

"Ah,now Miss Stewart we will show you what your schedule for classes and the rules in Hogwarts now.Let's sit on the couch now."he said while gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

He then started talking. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**As i said before,I hate cliff hangers!!!but right now i need o do it.Anyways review on the little box on the bottom and it willl be replied back!**


	3. Waving Thoughts

_**All belongs to JKR or Disney.The charcters you dont recognized and the plot is ALL mine!.Oh yeah these couple of chapters goes through the weeks Miley and Harry have left before going to the Hogwarts Express.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miley was at her rooom after her conversation with Professor Dumbledore,sitting at her bed.Many thoughts were in her mind trying to let them sink in her.

_I have to leave my friends?My family?And all those dissapointed fans.And I can't have my cell?!That just crosses the line!_These thoughts went over Miley's mind over and over again._And I'm a witch?!and Daddy and Mama didn't tell me and Jackson?!_That was the biggest one.It hit her so hard she started to cry.

"Miles?"a voice came holding two cups filled what seemed like hot cocoa.

"Daddy?"she quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes.She then turned back to see her Dad holding two cups with his famous "Loco Hot Cocoa".

"Hey sweetie."he sat down next to Miley on the bed and handed Miley a cup.

"Hi"she said glumly.

"Honey I know you're still mad at me and your Mama for not telling you,but-"

"-But nothing Daddy!"she snapped back.She stood up,facing him,blood boiling inside her,which hasn't happened to her before."You guys kept a secret from me!You kept half my life from me!! "she shouted.

"I know darlin,but you have to understand."he stopped and thought for a moment."Here I'll explain this to you."he said, tapping the bed for her to sit down.

She was hesitant on sitting down next to him.I mean,what would you feel if your parents held half your life a secret to you?But she had to sit down because behind all the sadness and anger was really confusion,so she did. 

"You see,there was this man named,"he said lowering down his head to her,"Voldemort"he said whispered softly.

"Voldemort?"she said loudly than her dad intended to.

"Miles!Don't say his name!Just say You-Know-Who"

"Why?"

"Well,listen to my story then."

"ok,I'll be quiet."she said while rolling her eyes.

"OK,well,You-Know-Who is a very dark wizard.He would torture and kill people if they don't have what he wanted.He created what was called The First War and he was set to kill a baby that would defeat him."he paused.He then started again."That time,you were born and we had to get out of there."He paused again and then gulped."Then there was this time where your Mama was close to dying because one of his followers almost attacked her."

Miley stared at him in disbelief.Her mom was almost killed.

"Why was Mama almost killed?"she asked softly.

"Because he was on the quest on killing every baby that was born that year.Fortunately,most families survived except for some.Then we fled the country.It was a horrible time.We didn't want you and Jackson to see how this happened so we,your Mama and I,decided that we would would keep it a secret."he then sighed.

Miley now found out why.She was sorry that her dad and mom had to leave a part of their lives for Jackson and her.

"What about Dumbledore?"she asked softly hoping it would calm the tensenes in her room.

"Well,before we flew over here,we decided we would talk to Dumbledore because we knew you would find out later on so we made a deal that somewhere near your 16th birthday,you would enter Hogwarts."he ended with a sigh again.

Miley was now crying silently.She couldn't believe a person would do something like that.So evil.She then felt a thumb wiping her tear.

"Miles,it's ok.I think it was the best choice we made.I mean,if we didn't come here,you wouldn't be Hannah Montana would you?Or meet Lilly and Oliver.Now Miles,get some sleep."and with that,he kissed her head and said "goodnight" and went out of her room.

Thoughts ran wild in her head but she thought she had a long night and that she should consume them tomorrow.And with that she slept. 

_**So there you have it! The second chapter! R&R!**_


	4. Review Wanter

**Hiyass!! OK well, I don't have any reviews yet, so I'm not postin any new chapters yet until I get one.**

**At least 3 reviews please!!**

**HMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHPHMHP**


	5. Fighting Thoughts

Ok,well thewe next few chappies will be switching through Miley and Harry and if you're confused on anything,plz dont feel ashamed to review!Oh and flashbacks will sometimes occur.Oh and please keep in mind,i'll try to make an alternate version on Book 6,but that's what I've planned,and hopefully,if i do do that,it'll have the main events that occured there.So yeah!and this will go through the weeks before heading back to school!! 

**SUMMARY**

_**A/N:I found out that the train ride to Hogwarts(or their first day of schoool) is actually on September 1st so I'll change it to that.And again,if you forgot,some of the characters might be a little OOC (Out of character for those who dont know).If there is ANY confusion then i'll be happy to answer it but you'll have to review first.this part of the story takes place on August 1st but miley hasn't told her friends yet.**_

_"Now my dear,"Professor Dumbledore started."We have rules like any other school.First of all,The Forbidden Forest is prohibited to any student because there are many dangerous creatures there.If escorted by a teacher and with my permission,you may go,but please take it as not a good thing."_

_"Breakfeast starts at 8:00.Lunch starts at 12:00.And dinner starts at 8:00.The curfew is at 10:00 so that means no wandering around the school grounds and particularly the school."_

_Miley shot him a confused look.He chuckled."Once you see the school Miss Stewart,you would know what I mean.Time will come.Time will come."_

"Now Miss Stewart,we have this thing called points.It goes along the school year.You earn points by either answering a question correctly or doing something lets just say,'noble'.For example,if there is somebody choking on jelly beans and you save that particular person,surely you will be awarded points.Each of your points will be added to your House.Also,at the end of the year,the House with the most points,wins the House Cup!"

_Miley shot him another confused look."So i guess i should take it as a good thing if my House won it?"_

_"Oh yes.A very good thing."He smiled."Now in different matters,we will discuss on your school work"_

_"Now,you will have 9 classes.They are Potions,where is taught by Professor Snape. Defense Against the Dark Arts which is taught by,well,that will be announced on on the first feast.Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagall."He said gesturing to a very serious faced McGonagall._

He continued."History of Magic taught by_**(a/n:I have no idea who taught this in the real HP series so here's my first OC!)**__Professor Neuman.Charms by Professor Flitwick.Herbology taught by Professor Sprout.Care of Magical Creatures taught by Professor Hagrid.And Divination taught by Professor Trelawny."_

_Miley now was really confused and more so,scared.She had no idea what those classes were about,she hasn't even worked with magic yet,and she just found out today she was a witch!_

_Dumbledore,seeing this,smiled and put a reassuring chuckle_(if there's such a thing)_and said,"My dear,we are fully aware you are new and it's really our fault so procedures are going to take place."_

_Miley then relaxed.It felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders.But,she was still worried.She had no friends there and havent met any.'But I'm a social person so everything will go ok.Well i hope so.'She sighed in relief._

_"Now my dear,"Dumbledore spoke."When you arrive at England,you will have to pick up your school supplies in a place called Diagon Alley.I will have someone assist you that is from school.You will be meeting them in a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'."_

_"Where will I get the money?"_

_"Darlin,I got that covered.You don't have to worry about that."Miley's dad spoke up._

_"So you needn't worry,Miley."said Dumbledore._

_"Oh.But what about my-!"Miley stopped before saying"fans" for she didn't know if he knew._

_He chuckeled softly."We know my dear.You don't have to worry.And I must say,you have a beautiful singing voice."_

_Sighing in relief,she also blushed. Then the question hit her again."But,Proefessor Dumbledore,what a bout my fans?I mean wouldn't it be kinda weird if all of a sudden America's teen popstar suddenly cancelled a tour and stay in England?"_

_"We have carefully prepared for that my dear.We will use our magic to try to convince people that it is just school.Yes,it will take a great amounts of magic but it IS possible."_

_"Now as telling your best friends.I strongly suggest you think on telling them whether or not you are witch.Though,as I have been pointed out,they are trustful when it comes to your other secret,please think it out.Believe it or not my dear,it is sometimes harder to get out of cases in the world of magic than it is in the muggle world."_

_"Now.we must be going now dear.I'm afraid it gets hard to Apparate night.Especially in a different country.So we must bid you adieu(sp?)."_

_"Oh and when the first feast of the the school year comes,you must make a little introduction so to say.Not a speech.Just where you are from some of your talents.But you do not have to say that your,oh what do you call your other self?Oh yes.'Hannah Montana' is it?"_

_Miley chuckled softly. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore. It's Hannah Montana."_

_" I thought so. Now we must go. Come along Minerva." And with that, the professors of Hogwarts Apparated away with a lightning bolt crack._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Miley played over and over this flashback in her head. She hadn't told her friends yet of her 'discovery'.

_Should I tell them?_

_**Of course you should.It would be really stupd if all of a sudden you left.**_ Her conscience told her.

_But what if they tell?_

_**Do reallly think they'll tell? They've kept Hannah Montana long enough for you to trust them.**_

_Oh yeah... true._

_**Exactly. So get up your butt and tell them!**_

Miley stood up. "I should tell them! I mean i wouldn't exactly be a true friend if i just left." she said to herself.

" Jeez, Miles. I know you're still shocked that your a witch, but dontcha think that talking to yourself will increase your weirdliness?" Jackson said suddenly said, peeking through the door.

" JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley yelled.


	6. The Confrontations Part 1

One In a Million

Chapter 5

The Confrontations Part 1

_**A/N: YAYY!!! Harry's in this chappie! Well, only for a short time,though.And as this **__**chapter's title, it will be the confrontation pf Miley's and her f**__**riends (**__** Lilly and Oliver) talk on**__** findi**__**ng out magic. Harry's gonna be**__** the first part of this chappi**__**e, but for, again, a short time.**__** Oh and some Loliver fluff! So if you're a moliver fan, please be aware it's a Harry/Miley story NOT Moliver.**_

_DarkAngel814: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!!! KUDOS to ya! And also for telling me Hogwart's history teacher!_

_harryplover603: And also thank you to you, for reviewing so far in my story!Also KUDOS to you!_

_In Letter: Ron **Hermione **Dumbledore_

_**WARNING: From this chapter on, this story might have chapters contained spoilers of the 6****th**** and 5****th****book.****So, if you don't want any spoilers from the 6****th**** and ****5th**** book, please DO**** NOT**_**_ read it!__

* * *

_**

Somewhere in Privet Drive, London layed a short, messy dark haired, teenage boy age of fifteen turning 16, staring absent mindedly at his window. His face showed of grief, sadness, and boredom. Why all angsty you might ask? Well his only thing close to a father died just months ago. Can you guess who this gentleman is? IF you guessed Harry Potter then you are correct. Anyways, back to Harry.

Harry had many things in his mind. Thoughts of ' It's all my fault.' ' I should have saved him' 'If I had saved him, he would still be here' was in his mind. And as each thought came, more sadness waved over him.

Yes, Harry was mourning over his godfather so much that he hadn't heard his Uncle Vernon yelling at his door "WILL YOU MAKE THE BREAKFEAST ALREADY BOY?!" he shouted on a voice level that could have been heard across London.

Harry stood bolt right up and quickly went out of hisor his cousin Dudley's former room _**A/N: I don't know if that's true or not cuz my brains having a fart so we'll just stick to that**)_ room and went downstairs.

He walked so quiet that when he entered the dining room, the Dursley's hardly noticed him. It actually took them 5 minutes before they heard the bacon and the oil popping.

" WHAT IN BLOODY HELL'S TOOK YOU SO LONG TO COME DOWN HERE BOY?!" Vernon yelled at him. But Harry seemed to be distracted to notice all the yelling. This is what had been happening for the past few months after the Dursley's had picked up Harry at the station. Even the Dursley's notice that he had been quieter than they would intend him to be.

When Harry didn't exactly respond, Vernon got angrier and became red-faced. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, BOY?!?!?!?! YOU SHOU—" Before Vernon could finish, Petunia butted**_A/N: LOL! Ah srry, keep on goin….)_ **in.

" Vernon! Quiet down before the neighboors become suspicious!" Petunia scolded quietly. This seemed to work because he got less red faced and said,

" Ah—Fine dear." Vernon said. He turned back to eat his food but then said in the scariest voice he could muster " But listen here boy. If the neigh—" Vernon couldn't finish because Harry already was in his room. They could tell because he slammed his door.

_-Harry's Room-_

Harry slammed his door as he walked in. They didn't understand. In fact, nobody did understand because they weren't harry Potter, he was.

Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a little tan brown owl harshly pecking his window.

" EEEEEEEEKK!!!!" He heard interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see Pig, clawing his window.

He let the owl in, noticing a letter attatched to Pig's beak. He grabbed it before Pig could bite him for making him wait and also for treats.

Harry grabbed a treat and gave one to both Pig and Hedwig. He opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_How you've been mate?Well, that's stupid question to ask since Siri—**Ronald! You know that's disrespectful!! Oh, hi Harry. If you haven't guessed yet, this is Hermione. And we just wanted to—**To let you know, mate, that you can stay with us here in the Burrow. Hermione's here already, as you can tell(sorry if Ron's getting TOO eloquent in the letter). Dad says that Dumbledore-** PROFESSOR Dumbledore, Ronald.** Yeah, whatever Hermione. Anyways, he's goin' to pick you up at Sunday at—**At around 12:00 AM—**Exactly mate, at 12:00 AM. I know, bummer. Anyways, we have to go now. **Bye Harry!!!!**_

**_Signed,_**

Ron and Hermione

Before, Harry would be excited getting a letter from his friends but all he could do right now was to smile a sad smile. Oh, he couldn't wait for Sunday.

_

* * *

_

_: Miley's Living Room :_

" Hello?" A very tired Lilly said as she picked up her cell phone.

" Hey Lilly? Yeah, it's Miley."

" Oh, hey Miley."

" Hey. Um anyways,I need to talk to you. Come to my house, later at 3, ok?"

" Sure, what's it about?" Lilly asked

" Umm I'll tell you when you guys come over." Miley said before realizing her mistake.

SILENCE.

" Um, Miley? Who else is coming over?"

**_MORE _**SILENCE

" MILEY, WHO'S COMING OVER?!". Liily almost shouted. It was obvious that she was annoyed and also nervous on WHO was gonna come.

After about 2 minutes of silence, on which seemed a bagizijiggyion years, Miley squeaked out, " Oliver."

_

* * *

_Haha. Cliffy! This is part 1 by the way.. 

Anyways, thank you for the ppl who sticked to me.

P3ce,

Serenitysoilder97


	7. An Author Break

**Ok, well I've decided I'm going to take a probably 1 to 2 weeks of a break from this story. It's because I need to re-read my story and figure out some things before posting a new chapter. I want to thank:**

Dark-Angels-Tears **For**** her constructive criticism on my story. I'm following her suggestions and re-read my story and do A LOT of editing.**

DarkAngel814-** Also for her constructive criticism and for her awesome suggestions and also because she sticked with me from the beginning**

xxThisIsMexx- **For her encouragement from her review.**

**And **harryplover603: **For her cool review!**

**I was planning for posting new ****chappies****, but that would take a long time. And I will not ask/beg for anymore reviews (even though they are ****appreciated;**

**P3ce,**

**serenitysoilder**


	8. Author's Note

**OK, well I'm sorry for not updating on this story. My break is taking longer than it was expected and I REALLY am sorry for that.

* * *

**

_RESONS WHY:_

1.**_Ok, my first reason why I am not updating this story frequently is because I still need to edit my chapters. _**

2.**_Reason 2 is because my school is coming up againso I won't have time to update it._**

3.**_REASON 3 is because I have major writers block._**

4.**_And my last reason is because I don't think this story is worth putting up. I mean what's the point of having a story up, if it's: boring, stupid, not well done, or just plain BAD?

* * *

_**

_**Anyways, I won't delete this story, nor am I updating it until I'm out of writers block and finished with the editing.**_

_**I'm sorry to those who want this story on update but I just can't write now. I'll probably write some short stories or just one- shots but not this story right now.**_

**Sorry again,**

**Serenitysoilder ( it was suppose to be serenitySOLDIER)**


End file.
